


The Walls Are Too Thin

by TaymeeLove



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Kink Week [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Loud Sex, M/M, Paddle, Riding, Spanking, Top Otabek Altin, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: They thought it was a good idea when it first came up, for them all to move in together. Otabek and Yuri in one room and Yuuri and Viktor in another. It was perfect for a couple hours after they moved in, but that night they found out it wasn't the best of ideas.Yuuri, quiet Katsuki Yuuri, was not so quiet in the night hours.





	The Walls Are Too Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo. I'm back. Lol. It was silly of me to promise you guys these fics by a few weeks ago. It was the Sunday before I went on vaykay and it didn't occur to me until after I said I'd post them that I worked both that Monday and that Tuesday's night and had to leave on vaykay on Wednesday. But I've been working on these. A few of them are beta'd except my last one that I will be posting for this cause I literally just finished that before I'm starting this posting. Lol. Anyways.... I hope these stories are worth the wait <3

They'd been friends with Yuuri and Viktor since middle school, and after graduation they thought it would be fun to move in together to save money on rent. After all, a two-bedroom house only cost 800$ and that split between four people was a gift from heaven none of them could see anything bad in. 

Otabek and Yuri were laying in their bed letting out a breath at finally being done moving. They were discussing random pillow talk when they heard it "Oh Viktor" followed by a giggle, then again "Fuck Yuuri". Otabek and Yuri stared at each other for a moment before laughing. 

"I guess they do have sex," Yuri laughed. It had been an ongoing joke between him and Otabek that the other couple were 'too pure' to have sex. 

"Don't laugh, Yura." Otabek admonished. "Our headboard is against the same wall as theirs." 

It took Yuri a second to calm down his laughs to understand what Otabek was saying. Eerily quiet in their room, they heard it. _SMACK_ followed by Yuuri moaning out Viktor's name. 

"I think there's one way to make sure this doesn't happen again." Yuri said, the fire in his eyes told Otabek he was either going to love this idea or hate it. 

Otabek didn't know where Yuri was going so he got on his knees against the headboard and pounded on the wall with a fist. They heard giggles from the other room and a quiet "Sorry" from Viktor that didn't sound the least bit like it was true. 

"That's not what I'm talkin' about Beka." Yuri warned coolly. He sat up and took off his night shirt showing off the lacey boy shorts he'd put on after his shower. 

Otabek, like Pavlov's dog, started drooling as he turned back around to sit with his back against the headboard and stared at the panties knowing what was going to happen next. Yuri was on his lap kissing him in no time, as he started to unbutton Otabek's night shirt. Yuri's hips moved in little aborted thrusts as his body rolled on top of Otabek in a motion matching the ferocity of their kiss. Otabek grabbed at Yuri's ass, palming the thick mounds in his hands he let one side go and brought his hand back down. 

"Fuck," Yuri yelled. They'd never done anything with spanking before and Yuri didn't think that he'd even like it. Boy was he wrong, "Do it again." Yuri begged and rutted against Otabek harder. 

"Get undressed," Yuri complained when Otabek was kneading his ass and not doing anything else. He wanted sex and he wanted it now. He was not about to be out sexed by 'the perfect couple' he was going to show them how sex should sound. 

Otabek pushed forward to bring their lips back together as he pulled his arms from the sleeves of his shirt. He broke the kiss just long enough to look over at where they'd placed their lube on the side table before they could find the drawer to put it in. Pulling Yuri's boy shorts to the side he pushed in a finger, long past the time of teasing more than necessary he wanted to get to the main course just as fast as Yuri wanted to. 

All the while, Yuuri could be heard screaming Viktor's name through the wall while Viktor spoke in a bedroom growl back to him things that Otabek and Yuri didn't even think they knew the definition too. 

"What do you say?" Otabek whispered in Yuri's ear. "What Viktor is talking about sounds fun, does it not?" 

He finished his sentence before moving on to Yuri's neck. It took a movement for Yuri to catch up with what was happening too distracted from Otabek's mouth sucking on his neck leaving a dark purple bruise. 

"Hmm," he asked. "I love riding you. I'm always down for it." 

"I was talking about the spanking, Yura." Otabek commented, he paused long enough that a loud spank and moan came from the room next to them. 

"I- I- Uhm," Yuri stuttered with big eyes. He'd never really thought about it, especially not with Otabek, but he'd give it a try. He wasn't about to let Yuuri be louder than him. "Okay." 

After that Otabek got up to the paddle that he was going to gift Yuri with when Yuuri and Viktor went on their vacation next week. They had a discussion while Otabek was moving around about safe words and the color system. Yuri pulled his panties off while his boyfriend routed around in his drawers for what he was looking for, before Otabek got back to the bed with the paddle in his hands, sitting on his knees in front of a now naked Yuri. 

"I wanna give you a practice one, before we start the real fun. Is that okay," Otabek questioned after he gave Yuri a small kiss on the cheek. 

"Yes." 

Otabek instructed Yuri to get on his knees in front of Otabek, with his back facing the other. Wit Yuri's hands on the headboard and him stable on his knees, Otabek let the first hit from the paddle connect. 

"Ah, Fuck." Yuri yelled louder than the moans and groans from the next room had got. 

"Mmmm. I like the sound of that," Viktor yelled, like a creep through the wall. 

"Pay attention to me, you asshat," Yuuri yelled back to him, like the goodie two-shoes he was, the other boy only cussed in the bedroom. "Sorry, continue as you were." He then yelled to Otabek and Yuri, causing Otabek to give a little huff of a laugh. 

"As if I'd ever pay more attention to them while your beautiful ass is naked in front of me," Otabek whispered his praise into Yuri's ear, kneading the red spot on his cheek with his firm hands. "You know it looks even more perfect with the red mark on it." 

"More Otabek, please." 

"During," was all Otabek replied, before he lay on the bed in the middle and grabbed Yuri by the hips to straddle him. With Yuri in position he placed the paddle next to him as he used his other hand to find the lube and place more onto his fingers. This time he pushed two into Yuri and used his free hand to place a few light slaps on Yuri's already red cheeks. When two became three, Otabek grabbed the paddle back in his hand and stopped moving his fingers. 

"Ride my fingers like the little bitch that you are," Otabek commanded as he held the paddle in front of Yuri to show he was serious, "Ride them like you ride my dick, or you'll get a spank." 

Yuri placed his hands on Otabek's chest and began to move his hips. He moved them in tiny little circles to get the feeling of fingers instead of a dick, it was a different experience to say the least, but he was determined to be a good boy for Otabek. Being a good boy though, well that just wasn't something Yuri was used to and he ended up getting spanked twice before he got the rhythm that Otabek had asked him for. When Otabek's fingers grazed his prostate at the same time that a spank came down he nearly came from that alone, digging his nails into Otabek's chest he bit his lip to stop himself. 

Be a good boy. Be a good boy. The words rang in Yuri's head. 

Otabek whispered praises into Yuri's neck and told him to be as loud as he wanted since this was their first night doing anything of this sort he wanted to make sure Yuri liked it and that meant hearing every noise Yuri would make. Yuri sulked for a second thinking of having people hear him, and received another spank for it, before he gave up and opened his mouth to let out every moan and whimper he could. He drowned out every noise from the other room with just his own voice, his ears and cheeks staining red from the blush he had because he knew that everyone in the apartment building could hear him. 

It wasn't much longer until Otabek pulled his fingers free and replaced them with his dick, and Yuri got even louder than to the point that the noises next door stopped. Viktor and Yuuri were glued to the wall in the next room listening, like the creeps they were, the thoughts of that pulled Yuri from the moment just long enough to ruin his rhythm and receive a punishment for it. Sucking in his breath Yuri continued with his riding and his yelling, only to get distracted again by the person below them pounding on the ceiling. Otabek pulled Yuri down by his neck laughing as he sucked in a new mark on Yuri's neck, distracting him enough to pull the flow again. 

Yuri in between the moaning and the whimpers and figured out Otabek's game. Deciding he really didn't mind getting spanked for the rest of the time they had sex, Yuri would purposefully make a wrong move just to be treated with the paddle meeting his backside. 

Needless to say, Yuri came untouched that night before Otabek flipped them over and finished himself. The next morning though, was all too awkward. 

"Geez Yurio," Viktor commented after watching Yuri sit down gingerly at the table for waffles. "I thought my Yuri was loud and loved being punished. You though, your something else." 

"Yeah," Yuuri commented and Yuri was immediately up in arms about what his friend with no filter would say. He knew what was going to be said, and he really hoped it wouldn't be. "Viktor and I came from just hearing you come. We'd long stopped what we were doing and just listened. Though I did appreciate Viktor pausing his moments to give my ass a rest for a bit." He finished with a shrug like what he'd said didn't bother anyone or cross any boundaries they should have. 

"Ugh," both Yuri and Otabek commented, smashing their faces into the table next to their plates to hide their blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three -- Loud Sex. Spanking.


End file.
